


Crush

by momentofclarity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Engaged Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Groping, M/M, Nostalgia, School Reunion, Sex in a Tree House, Smut, Sort Of, Talk About Teenage Sex Fantasies, best tag ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: To Louis it doesn’t matter if Harry wears misfitting cardigans and has rosy cherub cheeks or if he’s the well-dressed, drop dead gorgeous, author of today—Louis has adored him through it all and will continue to do so for as long as he lives.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> First of all! Thank you to the person who came up with the prompt tree house/doggy style dry humping. I yelled when I first saw it!
> 
> The first quote is from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. (thank you ❤️)
> 
> The second quote as well as the titel is from Crush by Richard (Bob) Siken.
> 
> A billion and a thousand thank you's to the best beta who has ever existed. I genuinely wouldn't have been able to finish this without you. You give me so much inspiration and motivation always. Thank you. 
> 
> Thank you Lauren for being a wonderful mod, you're brilliant! 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤

The warm night air feels like a caress over Louis’ face as he gets out of the car. His skin buzzes with electricity just from the way Harry’s fingers had softly travelled over his arm on the way home. With a belly pleasantly filled with equal parts shrimp cocktail and butterflies, Louis stretches out his back a bit as he watches Harry pay the taxi driver and round the car. His eyes travel up Harry’s long legs wrapped in black jeans, lingering for a bit at the gorgeous curve of his hips and the broad stretch of his shoulders. Even after all this time, Louis feels a thrill at the bottom of his spine at the sight of him. Especially when he reaches Harry’s eyes and a dimpled smile blooms over his face.

There’s a low hum of insects and distant traffic around them and after the bustle of the party it’s a nice change. Louis tried to keep conversation going with the group he was seated with— people who hadn’t given him the time of the day back in grade school—but all he’d wanted all night was to pull Harry away from the crowd and get a moment to themselves. Apparently Harry had felt the same way because right after dessert, and thankfully before the undoubtedly embarrassing games began, Harry walked over to where Louis was seated with a barely concealed grin on his face. Louis doesn’t know how successful Harry was at faking a stomach ache after that, but Louis gladly followed him out the door.

They had only been at their ten year school reunion for a couple of hours, but it was more than enough for Louis to conclude that the people he hadn’t been friends with in school weren’t people he wanted to be friends with now either. Especially since he has everything he’s ever wanted in Harry—his childhood best friend turned massive teenage crush, turned uni boyfriend turned fiancé just last year. He often feels like he’s living in a fairly tale. Like Harry is the princess in one of Louis’ favourite games, the heroine to join forces with on the quest for happiness.

“Did you have a good night?” Harry asks as he laces their fingers together, his thumb brushing over the back of Louis’ hand. They hover on the pavement in front of Harry’s childhood home, wanting just a few moments to themselves before they head inside.

“Couldn’t tear my eyes off of you, awfully inconvenient since you weren’t in my line of sight. Pretty sure my table buddies thought I had a crooked neck or something.” Louis grins and steps a little closer, his nose brushing against Harry’s cheek.

Harry laughs at that, a squeaky snort that makes Louis’ insides squirm with fondness. “You mean you _didn’t_ enjoy sitting next to Ben Winston the whole dinner?” He plants a soft kiss at Louis’ temple as if to sympathise with Louis previous predicament.

“That guy lives so far up his own arse it’s amazing he managed to show up to the party at all,” Louis mutters but smiles still, quite unable to tame the bubbles in his veins as Harry leans back to meet his gaze, green marble glinting with the reflection of soft yellow street lights.

“He hadn’t changed much, huh?”

“It was mostly weird actually, like did he seriously forget that he emptied my bag on the floor like every other day for four years? He acted like we’d been best mates or something,” Louis snorts, his nose scrunching up at the thought of being friends with such a knob.

“Might’ve had something to do with your _very impressive_ connections in the gaming industry? Heard he’s doing something with IT.” Harry smiles and it looks a little wicked, like he’s proud of Louis’ achievements and doesn’t mind _at all_ how that might impress someone like Winston.

Louis rolls his eyes. “He wouldn’t shut up about it. I stopped listening after ‘ _So I heard you work for FPJ.’_ ”

Harry tucks his lips between his teeth to contain a grin and the wickedness in his eyes hasn’t dimmed one bit. “Also you should’ve told him what you do with your actual _best mates,_ end up marrying them and all.”

It doesn’t even really make sense but Harry obviously thinks he’s being funny so Louis laughs despite himself. “Haven’t married you yet, now have I?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and landing a hand at Harry’s waist, squeezing softly.

“But you _will_ and that’ll show ’em.” Harry giggles and Louis knows he’s just being silly, but he can’t help but agree. It’ll show the bastards who thought Harry was a boring bookworm back in school, that he was just as precious then as he is now. That to Louis it doesn’t matter if Harry wears misfitting cardigans and has rosy cherub cheeks or if he’s the well-dressed, drop dead gorgeous, author of today—Louis has adored him through it all and will continue to do so for as long as he lives.

“That’s as good a reason as any to do it, right.” Louis squeezes at his side again and gives him a cheeky grin. Harry doesn’t rise to the bait though, just shakes his head slightly and smiles. His gaze falls to to ground for a moment and when he looks at Louis again there’s a spark there that usually carries the possibility of being equal parts disastrous and wonderful.

Harry pulls at Louis’ hand, flashing him a dimpled grin as he detours them away from his childhood home and across the front lawn.

“Let’s go this way,” he says and the mischievous glint in his eyes makes Louis tingle with excitement. He follows Harry around the house and into the backyard. It’s dark back there and the only light source comes from the neighbours who seemingly haven’t gone to bed yet. As they reach the massive oak tree whose shadow cover a large chunk of the yard, Harry turns around to face him, his head turned up and eyes caught on the ladder leading up into the tree crown.

“Remember when we used to sleep up there?” Harry asks, a soft smile on his face now. His dimples look impossibly deep in the dim light and he’s so pretty that Louis’ breath catches a little.

“You mean every summer night up until we left for uni?” Louis chuckles quietly.

With the way it was always just the two of them growing up, there were a lot of things they never grew out of. Since no one else was allowed into the bubble of _Louis and Harry,_ no one else was able to criticize them for spending their money on expensive Star Wars collectibles or sleeping in a tree house. Even when they were way past the age of playing with dolls or comfortably fitting inside the small tree structure. Well, none other than their parents and siblings of course, but they had both grown immune to their fond sighs and gentle ribbing at the age of ten.

“It was always my favourite thing,” Harry says and reaches for the ladder, effectively making Louis’ belly swoop for completely different reasons.

“You’re not thinking of getting up there now right? You’re gonna get yourself killed, baby,” he says and grabs hold of Harry’s shirt, holding him back.

“It’s safe!” Harry protests, hushed but still rather loudly. “Gemma tested it just a few weeks ago to make sure it was safe for the kids!” With that he pulls himself free and surely, but a bit unsteadily, starts climbing.

Louis grabs hold of the ladder to steady it and looks up as Harry’s cute peach of a bum ascends up into the leafs. When Harry reaches the top he clumsily throws himself onto the platform and disappears into the tree house for a few moments before his head pops out of the door opening.

“Come on babe, it’s really cosy here,” Harry grins and he’s so fucking adorable Louis’ feels his eyes burning a little. With an exaggeratedly deep sigh he starts climbing and when he reaches the top Harry grabs hold of his arms to help him up.

The tree house is... small. Even tinier than he remembered from when they last slept here about a decade ago and the sound of his and Harry’s laboured breathing fills the space.

“God it’s a bit cramped, huh?” Louis says and tries to sit comfortably with his legs crossed in front of him. Harry is shuffling around, nesting with the blankets and pillows Louis assumes were left there by Gemma’s kids.

“It’s _cosy,_ ” Harry persists. “There, we’ll be more comfortable if we lie down.” He gestures towards the temporary bed he’s hastily made and lies down on his belly, face shoved into a pillow with a Minnie Mouse pillow case. His legs are bent at the knee and his toes rest against the wall next to the door. It makes Louis extremely nostalgic to see the way he fills up the space when it feels like it was only yesterday that they could stretch out in the middle of the floor and still have plenty of space left around them.

Louis lies down on his back, legs bent and one foot resting over his knee and Harry hums as he drags his fingers across a dent in the wall. “Did you do this? Do you remember?”

Looking at the ragged edges of the dent, a memory of teenage pining and longing floods Louis, and he snorts fondly at his young self’s dramatics. “I carved it out with a knife.”

“ _Why?_ When was this? I don’t remember at all,” Harry prompts and looks at him with curious eyes.

Louis reaches over to trail his knuckles down Harry’s cheek, for a moment wondering how he managed to end up right where he wanted. It had seemed impossible back then.

“It was the summer when we were thirteen. You were at a summer camp for like a month.”

Harry’s brows furrow for a moment before he nods and warmly says, “Yeah, I remember that, it was great. We got to swim and play board games the whole time.”

“Well, it kind of sucked for me to be honest,” Louis admits and glances at the wall dent. “I spent a lot of time up here being moody and carving into the wall when you were away.”

Harry pouts, his big eyes soft and sympathetic. “Aw, that sounds awful, love.”

“Well, then you came home all tanned and _super excited_ because you’d met that boy, _Sam,_ ” Louis grunts out and tries to act put out.

It takes another moment before it clicks for Harry and then it’s like a light flickers on in his eyes. “Oooh, I remember! He was great, really good at playing chess.”

Louis groans because he remembers it all too well. The way Harry had never shut up about him, how Louis had _hated_ him from the moment his name left Harry’s smiling lips. He had missed Harry so much during those weeks and he’d pictured the joy and elation he’d feel with his best friend by his side again. And yes of course, he was happy, but it was accompanied by an ugly heavy feeling in his stomach.

“I hated him. I was so jealous I thought I was gonna die,” Louis says with a self-deprecating laugh.

“Oh, baby. I don’t remember that at all. I must’ve been a proper jerk if I kept talking about him,” Harry says and plants his nose against Louis’ shoulder in comfort.

Louis just shakes his head and laughs again. “No, you weren’t. I was just realising I was madly in love with you and dealing with it rather poorly.”

Harry still tries to look sympathetic, but he can’t quite hide the satisfied smirk that blooms over his face. “Madly in love, huh?”

“You know I was,” Louis says and drags his fingers through Harry’s fringe, redirecting a curl that fell down over his forehead.

“I’m sorry I was so slow to catch on, a couple years later and I probably wouldn’t even have been able to pay attention to anyone else. No matter how good they were at chess.”

“It’s alright, got you in the end didn’t I? Sam who?” Louis grins and scrunches his nose a bit to make Harry laugh. With a warm chuckle Harry does just that.

They fall silent for a while then, just breathing in the old memories and repressed feelings that taint the walls of the tree house. The ceiling is filled with scribbles made by the both of them between ages eight and eighteen. A rather ugly looking doodle of Vivi Ornitier, that Louis at the time had considered a real piece of art, sits right next to one of Harry’s old favorite quotes. _The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart._ Louis remembers the way _his_ heart had beaten out of his chest every time he looked at the quote scribbled up there with a felt pen. How in wonder he’d been at how Harry seemed to know just how he felt without even asking. How that feeling has never really gone away.

“God, I used to jerk off up here so often one would think it’d still smell like teenage desperation,” Harry says and brings Louis, rather abruptly, out of his sappy thoughts. He turns his head to look at him, arching his eyebrow.

“ _Really_?”

Just the thought of Harry in any sort of sexual situation is usually enough to get him interested— the thought of Harry being sexual before they even got together is like an exotic place of mystery and lure. At least as mysterious as teenage wanking goes. Louis recalls the countless times he dug his fingers into his thigh as he touched himself, thinking about about Harry’s sweat stained t-shirt and swollen lips. For a few years it pretty much became a force of habit— hormones and endorphins shooting through his teenage veins like a constant high.

“Yeah, used to shove my fingers in my mouth so I wouldn’t wake up the whole neighbourhood.” Harry’s grinning like he’s making fun of himself, but Louis’ mouth goes a little dry and he has to swallow. If he’d had _that_ image to jerk off to back then, he would’ve never left bed, that’s for sure.

“You little minx,” Louis mutters and rolls onto his side, supporting his head in the palm of one hand as he reaches over to caress down Harry’s back. He’s warm through the thin material of his shirt and Louis’ fingers twitch a little with the need to feel skin under his fingertips. “What did you think about that got you so hot and bothered?”

Harry licks his bottom lip and closes his eyes, sighing as Louis’ hand travels down his spine and squeezes at the softness of his hip. “Thought about you, all the time.”

“Like what?” Louis urges with a curious lift of his chin.

“So many things… used to think about what you looked like in the showers. All wet and always such a fucking menace. Smashing people with your towel like it was something bad, like it didn’t get me so fucking hard whenever you did it to me.“

“That turned you on? I thought you hated when I did that.” Louis frowns and promptly recalls Harry’s ridiculous pout.

“ _Duh_ , who wants to get hard when they’re in the showers with their classmates? Didn’t want them thinking it was because of _them_ —eww.”

Harry shudders a little under Louis’ hand and Louis sniggers, digging his thumb into the swell just above the waistband of his briefs. “What else?”

“I always thought of like… how we’d hook up if we ever did. Thought of all these different scenarios where we’d be cuddled up on the sofa or playing video games in your room… I probably got off an unreasonable amount of times to the thought of you just like, noticing I was hard just from being close to you. Got me so hot just imagining the look in your eyes, knowing what you did to me.”

Louis groans now, getting turned on both from the words leaving Harry’s lips and the thought of what it would’ve been like. If he’d been more aware of his surroundings and not so obsessed with impressing Harry with his gaming skills. His priorities apparently a little skewed back then.

“ _Baby.”_ He reaches down to grab hold of Harry’s arse cheek, squeezing tightly. “You have _no idea_ what that would’ve done to me.”

“I had this fantasy…” Harry moans at Louis’ touch, pushing up against Louis’ hand and then letting his hips roll down against the floor. Louis feels the muscles of his bum flexing under the palm of his hand and he squeezes tighter. “I thought about what would happen if you climbed up here and caught me, like if I was here, shorts shoved down to my knees and getting myself off, and you’d show up and… well, I mean, that pretty much did it for me to be honest.”

Louis feels his own cock twitch at the image, knowing how wild that would’ve gotten him back then. If he’d seen Harry desperate and wanting. He leans over Harry, throwing one leg over Harry’s thighs and pinning them down while he keeps palming at his arse. He brushes his lips against the nape of Harry’s neck and nudges his nose behind Harry’s ear, goosebumps breaking out over soft skin. “Yeah? You wanted to get caught?

“Mhm, I think… actually being with you felt so far away, so just fantasising about you seeing me like that felt a lot more real, like it _could_ happen,” Harry says and leans his neck to the side, giving Louis more room to nibble at his skin.

“It wasn’t though, if I’d known I would’ve given you anything, babe,” Louis says and pushes his crotch against Harry’s hip, seeking both closeness and friction. “Thought you were so hot, so sexy.”

The air around them is suddenly heavy and thick, the summer night thrumming around them as a sheen of sweat breaks out over their heated skin. Louis licks at the salty perspiration at Harry’s neck and groans a little at the taste of Harry under his tongue, exploding over his taste buds, nose filling with the scent of Tom Ford perfume and fresh sweat.

“Yeah? What… what would you have given me? Would’ve wanted anything.” Harry moans and shudders as Louis’ fingers find their way up under his shirt, revealing the dewy skin of his lower back.

Louis grunts a little and sits up on his knees, pulling his own shirt off and sighing in relief as the air hits him. Harry glances back at him, biting his bottom lip and patiently waiting for Louis to continue. For some reason that gets a wave of heat pooling at the pit of his stomach, making his now half-hard dick twitch against the seam of his trousers.

He’s already breathing heavily and he has to stop himself from just throwing himself at Harry and hoping for the best. Even after nearly a decade of snogging, sucking, fucking and making love, Harry drives him absolutely wild. Knowing that he’s the only one who’s ever seen Harry like this, who ever _will_ , fills him with all sorts of less desirable levels of possessiveness and the only reason he doesn’t feel guilty about it is because he knows Harry is just the same. No one else has ever seen Harry panting and needy, no one else has ever seen Harry when he takes control, no one else has ever seen Harry vulnerable and open in the ways he is for Louis, and Louis will spend the rest of his life making sure Harry doesn’t regret a second of it.

He reaches out for him, dragging his fingers through Harry’s fringe and down his neck, letting his thumb brush over the shell of his ear. “Get up all fours, babe,” he says and his voice comes out low and raspy.

Harry wipes a hand down his own face and swallows heavily before he gets up. He hesitates, like he isn’t sure what Louis wants him to do, and Louis isn’t planning on leaving him hanging. Louis puts his hands at Harry’s hips and pulls him backwards and to the side, away from the door opening. They shuffle around for a moment until Louis has Harry right where he wants him. On his hands and knees, back slightly curved and rising with heavy breaths.

Louis leans over him, pushing Harry’s shirt up over his back as he plants kisses along his spine. “This is what I would’ve given you,” he mumbles into the skin. “Would’ve gotten you under me like this, would’ve wanted to feel all of you.”

His hands caress over Harry’s stomach, feeling the softness there as he’s leaning forward, the course hair beneath his belly button and the hard ridges of his ribcage.

“Would’ve loved it,” Harry breathes out and arches his back further, pushing his bum back in search for friction. “ _God_ , I dreamed about it all the time.”

Louis loves the feeling of Harry’s skin under his hands, loves the familiarity and comfort in the way his fingers can map out his skin. Every scar, every freckle and blemish lavished in love and kisses many times over.

When his hands reach Harry’s pecs, he cups the taught muscle carefully, always in wonder of the gorgeous curves and shapes of Harry’s body.

Harry tenses up with anticipation and Louis recognises the small whimper from his lips instinctively. If he weren’t already so worked up himself he might’ve spend some time teasing Harry, letting his fingers caress slowly over the skin but never quite reaching where Harry wants them the most.

Feeling impatient Louis brushes his thumbs over Harry’s nipples. They’re already drawn tight, always so sensitive to touch, and Harry groans so loudly that Louis needs to push his face into Harry’s shoulder blade not to let out a mix of a groan and a chuckle.

“Shh, baby,” he whispers, but pinches his tight nipples, rolling them slightly between his fingers and making Harry’s head fall down between his shoulders with another moan.

Louis pushes his crotch against Harry’s arse to let him feel his hard cock and he himself moans at the contact, another bout of sweat breaking out over his naked torso as he plasters himself over Harry’s back.

“Fuck, would’ve just… would’ve gotten you like this, shown you how hard you make me, how fucking desperate I am to touch you always.”

“ _Lou,”_ Harry whines and Louis knows what that means too.

“Soon babe, just let me... _fuck_ ,” Louis pants out as he starts rubbing himself against Harry, the tip of his cock running over the thick muscle of Harry’s arse cheek and he feels himself getting slick, wetting the fabric of his briefs. “Did you ever think of this? Of being under me like this?”

Harry groans in frustration and drops down onto one elbow as the other arm shoots down between his legs. “Ye-aaah,” he gasps as he presumably touches himself. Louis can’t see what he’s doing but he can feel Harry’s hips working themselves between his hand and Louis’ cock. “Thought of you holding me down, making me squirm.”

Fuck, Louis is not gonna last long like this. Not with the pent up tension from looking at Harry all night from across the room, from the lingering memories of longing and from Harry beneath him, panting and gorgeous. He shuffles over a bit to the side so he’s pressing himself up against the back of Harry’s thigh before reaching down between Harry’s legs. Even through the fabric of his jeans Louis feels the swell of Harry’s balls against his hand and a muffled moan of “ _Yes_ ,” reaches his ears from where Harry’s face has tipped down against the blankets.

It’s so hot in here, pearls of sweat gathering at Louis’ brow as he tries to calm himself down, tries to focus on Harry and not where he himself is wet and throbbing. He pushes Harry’s hand, clamped down over his crotch, away and finally feels the heat of Harry’s hard cock against the palm of his hand. It’s straining against the fabric and the feeling makes Louis’ mouth water. He knows just what that looks like, the shape of Harry hard and desperate. Knows what it tastes like, the salty sweet bitterness of him against his tongue. He knows the smell of him, sharp and hotter than anything.

“You’re so hard for me baby, gonna come in you pants just like you would’ve then? Get all wet and messy for me?” His voice is deep and raspy now, like he’s holding himself back and he knows he is. Knows Harry is too.

“God, oh god, Lou, _touch me,”_ Harry moans so filthily, heat rises up over Louis’ neck.

With trembling fingers he hurries to obey, popping the button of Harry’s jeans and pulling down his zipper. Just the feeling of wet soft cotton against his fingers makes his hips stutter against Harry’s bum, makes him that much more desperate to give Harry what he wants.

“You’re so hot for me, I can’t fucking believe how lucky I am,” Louis says and finally pulls his cock out from his briefs as carefully as he can manage.

“Oh yeah, yes, fuck, feels so good,” Harry lets out as Louis wraps his hand around him. He’s so hard and hot in Louis’ hand and he slides easily over the damp skin.

Leaning closer again, Louis presses his nose against Harry’s side and licks his way up to his armpit. “I wish I could’ve seen you like this back then, wish I could’ve shown you how much I want you.”

He keeps his fist tight around Harry. It’s just enough of a drag to make Harry’s mouth hang open.

“Would-unngh-would’ve never done anything else, would’ve been on you all the time,” Harry grunts and Louis loves the way his thighs keep flexing, the trembles just beneath his skin.

“Could’ve just stayed up here all the time, touching and kissing you.” He licks at the sensitive skin right beneath where Harry’s soft armpit hair is wet with sweat. His own—now painfully hard—cock throbs at the sounds it elicits form Harry.

“Would’ve… would’ve loved that,” Harry breathes out a bit mindlessly. His voice lower now, just above a whisper, and heat pulses through Louis’ cock at how out of it he sounds just from Louis’ hand and mouth.

“Was so worried you’d end up with someone else, that someone else would get to have you like this. Get to take you apart like this,” Louis breathes against Harry’s skin. “But no one else ever got to, did they?”

Louis sits back on his haunches, so he can reach more comfortably between Harry’s legs, can grasp his leaking cock perfectly in his palm and dip a finger into his slit. Harry shakes his head. “No- no one else, just you, _oh god_ , I’m- I’m so close.”

Louis pushes a hand against his own cock before he even makes a conscious decision to do so. Harry’s thighs tremble with exertion, with holding himself up, holding himself together, so close to letting go.

“Always mine, always so perfect,” Louis rambles, losing focus as Harry’s precome oozes against his fingers. “My baby.”

That’s all it takes for Harry’s whole body to go rigid, his head lifting from the ground and his throat tight as the filthiest moan escapes his lips. Warm thick wetness spills over Louis’ fingers and drips down on the blankets.

“That’s it babe, so gorgeous, so fucking lovely.”

Louis keeps touching him, light squeezes and slow drags of his fingers until Harry shivers with sensitivity and pulls away, slumping down on the floor. He lies like that for a while just catching his breath, softening cock sticking out of his jeans and with come splatters all over his jeans. His face flushed, his eyes closed, and his hair sticking to his forehead. He’s so gorgeous Louis’ breath catches in his throat.

Louis slowly rubs his hands up Harry’s thighs, both to sooth the way they tremble and his own insistent need to touch. He’s still hard as a rock in his trousers and the sight of his _fiancé_ looking completely debauched does nothing to calm the sizzling heat flowing through his veins.

“You’re so gorgeous baby. I love you so much,” he murmurs and wonders how long he’ll be able to hold back, how long Harry will need to recover.

Harry takes another deep breath before opening his eyes. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth as his dimples deepen. “You’re amazing,” he says and his voice breaks a bit. “Come here.”

He reaches his hands out towards Louis who instantly crawls over, hovering over Harry and meeting his wide grin with one of his own. “Hi baby,” Louis says as he nudges his nose against Harry’s.

“That was _great_ and you haven’t even kissed me yet,” Harry says and grabs hold of Louis’ biceps, thumbs caressing back and forth over his skin.

Louis shakes his head and tuts at himself. “How rude of me.”

With one hand he reaches up to get some of the longer strands of Harry’s fringe out of his eyes, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before finally capturing Harry’s plump and red bitten lips with his.

He remembers their first kiss so vividly it’s not uncommon for it to still flash through his mind when they’re together. When they kiss like this, sweet and slow. It was their first party at university and they’d had a couple cans of sparkling cider each. With every drop of liquid courage Louis had felt his fears fall away, had been overwhelmed with the need to be close, to not hide his feelings anymore. As soon as they got a moment to themselves, Harry had pressed in close, his face against Louis’ neck and his arms tight around his waist. “You're trying not to tell him you love him, and you're trying to choke down the feeling, and you’re trembling,” Harry had slurred out, but to Louis’ ears it had been as clear as anything. He’d known it must be one of Harry’s quotes, one of the poems or stories he carried around with him in his head, but the words still sent Louis’ heart thundering in his chest. Then Harry had looked up at him, eyes wide and glittering, lips the most delectable shade of pink and that’s when he’d known. _He loves me too._ Their first kiss had been hesitant but warm, their arms tightly wound around each other and their breaths mingling between grinning lips.

Now Louis kisses him without hesitation, but with the same fervent want. Harry tastes of chocolate mousse and white wine, and the way he curls his tongue urges Louis to press down against him, his groin pushing against the harsh curve of Harry’s hipbone.

“You wanna come?” Harry asks when they separate, eyebrow raised and a teasing glint in his eyes. As if he doesn’t know exactly what it does to Louis when Harry falls apart under his fingertips.

“Mhmm,” Louis grunts and leans down to nibble at the skin just beneath the cut of Harry’s jaw.

“Maybe you’ll be the one who comes in his pants,” Harry says around a smirk, as his hands travel down the expanse of Louis’ back to finally grab hold of Louis’ arse. His strong hands squeeze into the muscle and Louis moans at the feeling, his spine tingling with heat.

Louis can’t do anything but agree, feeling himself careening towards the edge at lightning speed. He snaps his hips faster, the head of his cock rubbing over the seam of Harry’s jean pocket, giving him an edge to the constant pressure. “Want to.”

Harry tilts his head so he’s breathing against Louis’ ear, his lips gracing the shell of it as he talks. “Come for me baby, show me how much you want it,” and finally the smile is gone, only a deep grumble left of his voice. One hand finds its way beneath the waistband of Louis’ trousers and pants, pushing against the tight fit of Louis’ jeans. The feeling of skin against skin, of Harry’s large hand against the sensitive skin on his arse feels like heaven, and his balls draw up tight as a finger graces the hair at his crack.

“Oh god, _yes.”_ He can’t think anymore, just presses down harshly against Harry and gasps loudly when Harry’s fingers reach the curve where his bum meets his thigh, digging into him and pulling him apart. He comes in thick spurts, his balls and cock throbbing heavily in his pants and leaving him breathless.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Harry says and pulls Louis down against him, carefully tilting to the side so Louis can lie down on the blankets beside him. There’s a smudge of lips against his, but Louis can’t think to return the kiss before Harry has pulled back again.

When he comes to, Louis tangles his fingers with Harry’s between them, holding tight and staring dreamily at Harry. His hair is a mess and his skin damp with sweat, but he’s the prettiest boy Louis has ever seen. Something in the way his lips tilt and his cheeks tremble with a smile sets bout of butterflies free in the pit of Louis’ belly.

“If we weren’t already engaged, I would’ve asked you to marry me right now,” he says. His cheeks flush slightly with the words but he doesn’t care, he’s grown used to the feeling after nearly three decades knowing the boy of his dreams.

“We could get double engaged,” Harry ponders. “Like extra supremely super engaged.”

Louis giggles and plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Yeah, and then I’ll marry the shit out of you.”

A moment of silence passes and it’s not until Louis meets Harry’s eyes again that Harry speaks again.

“Honestly can’t wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
